


Change

by thewishingdragon



Series: Word of the Day Stories [13]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, LetHeatherDukeBeHappy2k18, discussion of eating disorders, love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Leave a comment and let me know what you think! Any feedback is hugely appreciated!And please, feel free to send me a prompt or an ask on tumblr at shanes-scribbles!





	Change

“Heather? Carina?”

Heather looked up at her girlfriend. “Hmm?”

“I know you don’t like to talk about it but… I know a therapist who specializes in eating disorder recovery, and I thought, if you wanted, I could give you his information.” Veronica’s hands ran slowly up and down Heather’s back, soothing her stress and allowing her to drift at the edge of dozing off.

Heather frowned. “Why do you have that?”

Veronica shrugged. “I… had a bit of an unhealthy relationship with food for a while. I’m still not all the way better, but I’m getting there.”

Heather’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Veronica nodded. “Anorexia Nervosa. It was pretty bad. I was hospitalized at one point. After that, Martha started calling my mom to make sure I ate breakfast and watching me at lunch. Some evenings she’d even come over to eat dinner and make sure I wasn’t skipping any meals.”

Heather snorted. “She always was a worrywart.”

Veronica chuckled. “She and Betty helped, but I couldn’t have gotten better if I hadn’t seen a therapist. I still go once a month, just because it makes me feel better to know I have somewhere to go if I relapse again.”

“Again?”

Veronica shrugged. “I did say I’m not all the way better yet. But I needed a change. You need one, too. And I want to help you however I can, but I can’t be the only one helping you. You need help I can’t give, and I really think therapy would help you get better.”

Heather frowned, pressing her face into Veronica’s neck. “Can you go with me? Just for the first session?”

Veronica beamed. “Absolutely Dolcezza.”

“Alright,” Heather mumbled, “I’ll call mom and ask if I can make an appointment in the morning. Right now, I just wanna cuddle until I fall asleep.”

“Alright.” Veronica pressed a kiss to Heather’s forehead. “Sleep well, Carina.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think! Any feedback is hugely appreciated!
> 
> And please, feel free to send me a prompt or an ask on tumblr at shanes-scribbles!


End file.
